To refine a research agenda proposed in the National Academy of Science (NAS) Report on the Health and Safety Needs of Older Workers for investigating and analyzing the work-related health and safety implications of an aging workforce and to develop near term intervention strategies for preventing work-related injury and illness associated with a growing workforce of aging workers. Results of the research agenda may be expected to contribute toward the revision of the near-term intervention strategies as research results become available in the coming years. The recommendations will be in the context of National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) National Occupational Research Agenda (NORA) special populations goals. Participants will include occupational safety and health practitioners and appropriate aging experts and officials as well as worker and employer representatives. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]